


Transliteration 2 - Learning Curve

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: No matter how old he is, Daniel's ahead of the learning curve.





	Transliteration 2 - Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Set in Season 7. Daniel is a paritally aware 15 month old, with Jack as his guardian.   


* * *

He was…tiny. And adorable. It took some time to wrap her mind around the concept. Tiny and adorable were never words she would have put in the same sentence with her ‘Uncle’ Daniel before. Well, maybe adorable, because that’s what her friends all said he was, but tiny? Never. 

Then again, he wasn’t a 15-month old toddler before. He used to be a grown man. A genius who spent his life exploring other worlds until…well. Until now. Her adoptive mother Janet had told her about it, but she had been away for her first semester of college. This was the first break she’d had and the first chance to come home. This family BBQ night was in her honor and even though she had put up a token protest, she was glad they had gone ahead and planned it anyway. It was good to be home, and even better to see everyone here. Sam and Pete were being romantic. They looked cute together. Uncle Teal’c was showing off his dry sense of humour. Uncle Jack was outside at the grill showing off his BBQ skills, and Janet fussed over her every chance she got. It was wonderful. 

True, this new version of Daniel took a little getting used to. This one couldn’t help her with her homework, or listen to her woes and give her advice. But he was so freaking adorable it didn’t matter. He had to be the cutest little kid she’d ever seen. He was all big blue eyes, wispy blonde hair and rosy cheeks. A-dor-a-ble. He didn’t seem to mind being in the company of adults, either. Jack had brought along some toys, picture books, crayons, and coloring books to help keep him occupied. Daniel would hang out with one of the adults for a bit, as though listening to the conversation, then wander back to one of his toys or books. 

Cassie peeked over at him as he sat in the armchair, little legs straight out in front of him, flipping through “Good Night Moon”, pointing at things in the pictures and mumbling through his ever present Binky pacifier. 

A paw on her thigh demanded her attention. Rover wagged his tail as she rubbed his ears and told him what a good dog he was. Getting a package of sugar cookies from the kitchen cabinet, she pulled one out and showed it to Rover. Rover stood, wagging his tail and staring hopefully at the cookie. 

Every so often she tried this. One day, he was going to learn to sit on command. 

Showing him the cookie, she said “Sit!” 

Rover stood, wagging his tail and staring hopefully at the cookie. 

Cassie shoved his bottom down to a sitting position with one hand. “Sit!” 

The minute her hand left his hip, Rover stood, wagging his tail and staring hopefully at the cookie. 

Cassie noticed that Daniel had wandered up and was watching the proceedings. She smiled at him, but kept her attention on her task. Waving the cookie, she said to Rover, “If you want the cookie, you have to sit!” 

Daniel stepped forward. Pulling his Binky out, he squatted on his plump little haunches next to the dog, mouth open, obviously waiting for his treat. 

Cassie blinked in surprise for a moment then popped a cookie in his mouth. Patting him on the head, she said “Good boy!” 

“Cassie!” admonished Janet. “Daniel is not a dog.” 

She looked up and realized that everyone had come to watch her and Rover. Shrugging, she said, “He was smart enough to figure it out. Why shouldn’t he get a cookie? Besides, he doesn’t seem to mind.” 

They all looked down at Daniel. He stood up, happily chewing away with the remaining cookie firmly clutched in his stubby little fingers. There must have been a good quarter of the cookie spread over his crumb spattered face and shirt. He had the same blissed out expression he used to get when drinking the GOOD coffee. 

Rover looked longingly at the cookie, then turned his sad brown eyes up at Cassie. Whining a little, he sat. She gave him a cookie then patted his head also. 

“Wow! After all these years, I finally taught him to sit,” she exclaimed. What was that Earth saying about old dogs and their tricks? 

“I believe,” said Teal’c, “that it was Daniel Jackson who taught Rover to sit, as the canine followed his example.” 

“Hmmm…more like Rover realized he had some competition for the goodies,” Janet said wryly, “and he’d better shape up if he wanted to get his share.” 

Daniel licked the last of the crumbs off of his fingers. He looked at Rover, who had just cleaned up the last of the crumbs from his muzzle with one swipe of his tongue. They both looked up at Cassie, who was still holding the package of cookies. As one, Daniel and the dog went into their ‘sit’ positions. Laughing along with everyone else, she obligingly fed them their cookies. 

The back door opened as Jack stepped in holding a plate piled high with burgers. “Fresh from the grill, so get ‘em while they’re...” He came to a halt, taking in the laughing faces clustered around Daniel and Rover. “Oooookay,” he said warily. “What’d I miss?” 

“Don’t worry, sir,” smiled Sam. “Pete got it all on video.” 

“Sure did.” Pete grinned as he held up the video camera. “And may I just congratulate you on having such a well-trained kid.” 

“Yeah, and don’t worry, Uncle Jack,” teased Cassie, “there’s some cookies left if you want one too.” 

Jack looked puzzled as the rest of the group burst into laughter once more. 

Finis


End file.
